eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Claiming the Goblish Tongue
For the sake of clarity in this article, the term "inventory-only version" refers to the Goblin Territory Markers obtained through combat, which is a No-Trade item. The term "visible markers" or "statues" refers to the tradeskill quest version which can be seen in the world as tiny statues that must be clicked on to collect them while working on the Kunark ascending Tradeskill Timeline. Overview There is one way to start this language quest and two ways to complete it. No matter which method you chose, you must kill goblins (at any level) until at least one drops the inventory-only version of the Goblin Territory Marker, which looks like a sheet of paper in your inventory. This is a No-Trade random drop, not a typical looted item. Examining it will start the quest, , which can be completed either through combat-only or by locating markers found in only in Twark for the those working on the Kunark Acsending Trade skill Timeline. Traditional Combat Method #Kill goblins until you have a inventory-only version of the Goblin Territory Marker. The icon for it looks like a sheet of paper. #Right click on the item and Examine it. A quest window will open and you must accept the quest. #After examining the first one, find seven more, examining each one as you find it. Kunark Ascending (Tradeskill Epic 2.0) Alternate Method This quest is necessary before you can speak to Glibnox while completing the Kunark Ascending (Tradeskill Epic 2.0) series. In order to use this method, you must still locate and examine at least one inventory-only version of the Goblin Territory Marker, obtained by combat in any zone in which they are dropped by goblins. The inventory-only version of the Goblin Territory Marker can be obtained even by killing "gray con" low level goblins in a zone like Butcherblock (e.g. An aqua goblin). The first No-Trade inventory-only marker will appear as a sheet of paper automatically dropped in your inventory and you must R click it and examine it to start the quest. :Tips: *The visible markers will appear near the Bloody Tooth Watchers in the Twark region of the Obulus Frontier. If you try to collect them and get a system message that it is trivial or you harvest them and find nothing, you have not yet started the quest by finding the first inventory-only marker and examining it. See the Goblin Territory Marker for goblins tribes in known drop locations. *Because the visible markers are tiny and very hard to locate, your character must have the general Tradeskill Alternate Advancement ability, Track Harvestables, to find them effectively. :*Players can now toggle between AA specs; to do so, press L''' to open the AA tree and use the drop-down arrow menu on the far right of the AA tree. By creating a harvesting-specific AA spec, you can add the Track Harvestables ability for this quest line. Just remember to switch back if you also have specs for Mass Production, transmuting, and so on. Finding Visible Markers Because of their proximity to groups of goblins, this will work once you have completed the Losers, Weepers quest which improves your faction enough for the local goblins to tolerate your presence. You can only collect the markers if you have started the quest. #Use the Track Harvestables ability #Move around until '''a goblin territory marker appears in the list. #Select it from the list, consult the marker on the map and go to that location #Locate and gather the visible marker statue of the territory marker #Repeat the above 7 times until you complete the language. Rewards *Language: Goblish